Can Love Really Last Forever?
by XxMehWolfyxX
Summary: Poor Wally. Everything is being turned upside down for him. Memories are being lost, friends are being found, Love is trying to appear...But to top it all off,who knew younger siblings could be so...evil?
1. Wally has to leave

**Is this alright for mah first KND story? Tell meh wat ya think about the summary also please! NOW GET READING! x3**

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

Me and Abby were sitting on the couch in the treehouse. Wally's mom called asking him to go to the store with him, Hoagie is in his room working on some new weapons he just invented, and Nigel is out fishing and camping with his father for a few days.

"So how's you and Numbuh 4?" Abby asked trying to strike up a conversation with a smirk on her face.

I blushed instantly. "W-we? M-me and N-numbuh 4?" I couldnt stop blushing or stuttering like crazy. I always did this when someone talked about Me and Wally.

"Come on, Numbuh 3! Its just Numbuh 5 and you here...you can talk to me." Abby said as calmly as she could.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"W-well, we are hanging out a lot more and I think i'm liking him more than ever now...he's so sweet when it's just us two..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Wanna go to the park with meh Numbuh 3?" Wally asked coming up behind me._

_"Sure, Numbuh 4!" I got on my coat and went outside to meet Wally._

_"Let's go!"_

_We both walked silently to the park. I noticed he kept glancing at me every now and then. I caught him looking at me and smiled. He did the same._

_We finally got to the park and I ran to the swings. "Weeeeee!"_

_Wally chuckled softly and came behind and pushed me on the swing. Wally stoped the swing after awhile and walked around to face me._

_"Would ya loike to play tag now?" He said in his Australian accent._

_"Of course!" I got tricked and Wally tagged me._

_"Hey! That's not fair!" I said while giggling and running after him. I hid underneath the slide where Wally couldnt see me. He turned around with his back facing mine. ~Here's my chance!~ I thought._

_"Got'cha!" I yelled running as fast as i can toward him. He turned around and had a funny face on. I tripped on a rock as i was running and toppled over on him. I didn't need to be told, but i knew that my face was bright red._

_"Oopsy..." I looked at Wally and he was slightly red too! I got off of him and helped him up._

_"I-I'm sorry Numbuh 4..." He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. A smile i never saw him wear._

_"Hehe, it's alroight Kooks. How 'bout we go home?" I nodded and he put his arm around me on my shoulder. I blushed a tint of light pink as we walked all the way back like this._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Numbuh 3!" I awoke from my flashback to hear Abby yelling my name really loud. "S-sorry! yeah?"

She gave a little chuckle. "Numbuh 5 thinks you just had a flashback of a certain blondie." I nodded and felt my cheeks go slightly pink again.

Wally then came bursting through the treehouse. I could tell he was really mad about something.

"Everything alright Numbuh 4?" i said walking up to him. "Y-yeah Numbuh 3. I-Im going to my room." With that he walked in his room and slammed his door. I could have swore i saw saddness in his eyes...

"Numbuh 3? How 'bout you go talk to him? He doesnt seem _alright_." I nodded.

* * *

I walked up to his door and knocked. "N-numbuh 4? C-can i come in?" Silence. Nothing but silence. I walked in and saw him in his bed. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't think your alright Numbuh 4. Please tell me what is upsetting you?" He grunted closing his eyes.

"Please Numbuh 4? You don't have to tell the others?" He took a breath and opened his eyes slowly.

"I-It's mah family...w-we have to move back to Australia..." My eyes widened in shock. "O-oh...should i let the others know?"

"no. You can tell them when im gone." "Oh, okay.."

_~i always thought we would be together till decomissioning. It is only in a few days too! We all turned 13 already...except for me...I turn 13 on the day of decomissioning! I was hoping i could spend it with Wally,...but now i can't.~_

"W-when are you leaving?" He looked up at me and simply said, "Thursday." That was the day _before_ decomissioning. I knew he wouldnt see me for my birthday.

Wally embraced me with a hug and i gasped slightly. I guess he saw that i was sad...

"It's alroight Kooks...Ah'll see you someday again! I promise!" He held out his pinky. We intertwined pinkies, which made the promise special. I got up and started toward the door as slowly as possible.

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

Dang it! Cruddy parents! Ah don't want to leave _my_ Kuki...I noticed how slowly she was walking. I also noticed a tear fall from her face as she closed mah door shut.

Why?! Ah leave the day right _before_ decomissioning _and_ Kuki's 13th birthday! If ah do come back...she won't even remember meh...I sighed heavily. Ah wish ah could stay here with one of mah buddies...too bad Mum doesnt want meh to leave. I closed my eyes and rolled on my side falling asleep. While one single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

I was now in my room surrounded by all my monkey friends. I gathered all my rainbow monkeys on my bed and cuddled with them. Everybody else was probably already asleep by now. I didnt see Abby on the couch when i came back after having my _talk_ with Wally.

I slightly yawned and got my pajamas on to go to bed. I remembered something then, for i quickly went to the corner of my room.

I looked around so no one could see anything and i quickly opened up a small hole in the wall. It was a secret compartment. Nobody else knew about it. There sat an orange rainbow monkey. It had a little orange hoodie like Wally's. In fact Wally got me this for my 12th birthday. He gave to me while everyone else was in bed.

I took the monkey and climbed into bed. I snuggled up really close with the monkey giving a light sigh.

I turned on my side closing my eyes trying to sleep, while one single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**_Wally- Do ah really have to leave?  
Me- Yes, you do.  
Wally- Awwh...But Kuki will be alone without meh!  
Kuki- *giggles and blushes*  
Me- Wally! Your ruining the story for the viewers! Just wait and read!  
Wally- Fine...  
Kuki- *giggles* Pleaze Review!_**


	2. I Love You

**Here's da next one~! Im getting these done fast! ;D Trust me...This is only the _beginnging_~! x3**

* * *

** Kuki's Pov ~**

I woke up the next morning still hugging the rainbow monkey. For an odd reason, I felt like there was someone else in the room...

"Hiya Kooks!" "Ahhh!" I fell backwards back on my pillow again. "Wal-Numbuh 4? What are you doing in my room?"

Wally was got up on my bed and started jumping up and down. "Get up! Get dressed! We are going to go and have fun today! It is Wednesday after all!" I was sitting up once again slightly jumping from Wally on the bed.

"Can..you..please..stop...jumping!" I said through little jumps in the air. Wally stopped jumping and jumped off my bed. "Get yo lazy butt outta bed!" He pulled me up to my feet. He gave that same warm smile to me again when he saw the rainbow monkey in my hands.

Wally reached for the monkey and pulled it out of my hands. "Wally! Give it back!" He gave a smirk. "Gotta get dressed and catch me first!" "Well you gotta get out so I_ can_ get dressed!" He gave me a pretend sad face. "Awwhh...Can't I just turn around instead?" "Wally! NO! Get Out!" I pushed him through the curtains to my room and managed to get my monkey back.

I quickly got dressed and went out to get some food. I still had the monkey in my hand. I went to the cupboard to get my Rainbow Munchies, when Wally stood in front of me blocking me. "Nope! All of us are going out ta eat!" He gave me a smile and turned me around to find everyone looking at me with their coats on. "Come on girl! Go get your coat! We'll be outside waiting." Abby said with Nigel and Hoagie behind them.

I went into my room to grab a coat when Wally stopped me again. "Awwh come on! Now what?" "This." Wally pulled out one of his orange hoodies and held it in front of him. "You're wearing this." I looked at him blankly them took the hoodie and slipped it on.

"Let's go."

* * *

Me and Wally walked out of the treehouse together. Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie were staring at me, probably because I'm wearing one of Wally's hoodies. We sorta looked like twins since we were wearing the same thing.

"Let's get going then. Numbuh 5 knows a good place to go for breakfast" Abby said leading the way. Hoagie went and stood beside her, Nigel was in back of them, and me and Wally were in the back.

I glanced a look over at Wally and smiled. He noticed and did the same. He then slowly reached his hand out and took mine. I looked at him blushing a light shade of red. He was a little pink also.

We finally reached our destination. Wally still held my hand tightly. He is acting really strangely now. I wonder what's going through his mind...?

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

We walked in and took our seats. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel were on the opposite side of me and Kuki. I saw Abby give a smirk towards me. Right then, I knew that she knew that I was holding Kuki's hand. After we ordered our food Kuki got up slightly excusing herself to go to the rest room.

"Okay, now Abby's getting suspicious! Are you twos dating?" Abby looked at me wide eyed while Hoagie and Nigel gave confused looks in my direction. "Uhh...well no..." I swear Abby is going to burst through the roof if she doesnt calm down one day. "Then why are you holding her hand? Abby needs answers stat!" Crud! I can't let her know that im leaving! Luckily Kuki came back at the last moment and so did the food. I sighed of relief and began eating. After we got done we went to an arcade in another room.

"Kuki!" Kuki turned around and looked at me. Ah was surprised she wasn't looking down at me. Seems loike ah'm hitting my growth spurt! Hopefully ah'll become tall instead of cruddy short! "Yeah?" She said in her soft voice. Her voice was always so cute and smooth. "Come with me..."

I grabbed her hand again and walked into a photo booth. We sat down side by side and I slid money into the machine. "Pick a border." I told her. She picked one that said Best Friends with hearts around it.

"Say Cheese!" We made a funny face on that one. "Next!" We just took a simple smiling one. "Wild card time!" Kuki didn't know what to do, but I did. At the last minute I gave her a kiss on the cheek and her expression was priceless!

We both walked out and got out pictures. They were perfect! We met up with the rest of the crew and began to walk home, when Kuki called out, "I'll meet you guys at the treehouse later! I...gotta do something! Cya!" She ran down the street, and out of sight.

* * *

We all arrived at the treehouse and rested, for it was a big day. We all got lunch and went to do our own thing as usual.

I went over to my punching bag and started to train.

Ah wonder what Kuki is doing roight now? I got out my phone and texted her.

Hey Kooks! Ya comin back yet? -Wally  
Yeah, soon. I'll probably be done in about a couple min, then i'll be getting back. -Kuki  
Okay! Cya when ya get back here! -Wally

Hmmm...Hehe, time to investigate...I had a mischievious grin on my face. I slowly walked over to Kuki's room and went inside. I looked through her room, and found nothing but stuffed animals. I sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. I then had an idea. I lifted up her pillow and found a picture upside down. On the back it said:

_My True Love. 12 years old. Will he ever love me back...?_

Now I have to find out who it is! I flipped the picture around and grew a bright red. T-the picture! It-it was me! Her true love is me...! Wait, how did she get this picture?! I put it back under her pillow and creeped back to my own room.

I couldn't get what the writing said on the back of the picture out of my head! I got up and went over to my closet. I got out a little green box with an orange bow on it. I walked back over to my bed and opened it up. "It's a good thing I have an extra picture left!" I cut out the picture of me kissing Kuki on the cheek and placed it into the inside of the necklace. It was a heart. One side had me and Kooks, while the other side had all of us together in a big photo. I closed the necklace. On the front of the heart it had the word: Kooks+Wally. And on the back in small letters wrote: I love you, Kuki.

I put the necklace back into the box and hid it in the closet once again.

It was about 2am and I couldnt sleep at all. I heard my door creep open and someone stepped inside. "Hello? Who's there?" I said. "I-it's just me. I can't sleep Wally. I don't want you to go..." It was Kuki. She still had my orange hoodie on with her orange rainbow monkey look alike of me in her hand. "Why don't cha sleep here with me tonight then? One time won't hurt." She nodded and hopped in bed with me.

She snuggled up close to me and I laid my hand around her.

"W-Wally? I-I..."

"Yea? Kooks?"

"I-I...I love you." She said and fell asleep in my arms.

"Ah love ya too Kooks...Ah love ya too." With that I fell asleep with my arms around her protectingly.

* * *

**Me- Now isn't that just plain adorable~!  
Kuki- Yes~!  
Wally- You made me seem mushy and girly!  
Me- That's da point! ^-^  
Wally- Ugh! Watever...  
Kuki- So you don't love me...?  
Wally- ...  
*Kuki bursts out crying*  
Me- Its okay Kuki, _Someone_ just doesn't think he needs girls in his life!  
Wally- But I-...  
Me- Shut it!  
Wally-...Just review...*Walks away sadly***


	3. I cant say goodbye

_**Hey! I'm really fast with these, huh? Well i might not post for about 2-3 days. Im gonna be going to a party! x3 it shall be fun! (i hope...) Well anywayz...i forgot to mention that Wally has a key chain exactly like the one he has for Kuki (yes the key chain is also, a heart). Well the key chain and the necklace fit together! Just wanted to explain, so u don't get messed up during this! Now start reading! xP**_

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

I woke up and saw that Kuki was still sleeping in my arms. I quietly got up, trying not to wake her up, and went over to my closet. I took out the box and opened it. I took the necklace out and carefully laid it around Kuki's neck. I then got dressed, and quietly packed all my stuff.

After I got done, Kuki quietly arose from her sleep. "Morning Kooks!" I said giving her a warm smile. She didn't respond. I took her hand and helped her out of bed and we went to get some breakfast.

Everyone was still in their Pjs yet. Nigel, with his red numbuh 1 pajamas. Hoagie, with his sky blue cloud pajamas. And Abby, with her blue night robe. Me and Kuki were the only ones dressed (Kuki didn't change).

Everyone was about to take a bite of their food, when everyone was startled by a loud:

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Awh crud. Mah parents are here already!" I said dropping my spoon and walking into my room for my stuff.

Me and the rest of the sector walked outside onto the sidewalk.

"Hurry up, Wallabee! Me and your father want to go before the traffic gets to busy!" yelled my mother. I sighed and gave everyone a high five or hand shake.

I then noticed Kuki running out of the treehouse. She had a present in her hand. A present? "Wally! Here, this is...for you." She said giving me the present. It was green with an orange bow. "Don't open it until you get to the new house." She said whispering into my ear.

"Okay..." I replied and gave her a big hug. I kissed her forehead and then walked into the car. I quickly rolled down the window and yelled out to her, "Look around your neck!" and then she was out of sight. I sighed hoping I would be able to keep our promise and see each other again.

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

"Look around my neck...?" I looked down and found a heart-shaped necklace around my neck.

"What is it girl?" Abby said coming towards me.

"It's...a necklace." I said walking into the treehouse, and into my room.

I took the necklace off to examine it. I noticed on one side there was some sort of dent in it. "Is there another piece that fits into it...?" I looked on the other side and found a button. I pressed it.

I gasped slightly. It had the picture of me and Wally in it! The one where he kissed my cheek. I giggled a little remembering it. The other side had all of Sector V in it. It was actually a pretty good photo. It was the one where Hoagie was sitting on a branch eating a burger, Nigel was leaning against the treehouse also eating a burger, Abby sipping on a shake, and me and Wally sitting down, while he is giving me his ice cream. "I miss him already..." I said as a tear fell from my eye. I closed the necklace and found some writing on the back. "I Love You..." I held the necklace close to me and put it back around my neck.

"I wish I didn't have to get decomissioned...I don't want to forget Wally."

Just then I heard a loud explosion right outside my door. "Kids Next Door: Battle Stations!" Nigel. We were being under attack! I quickly got up and went through my door slowly to see who it was.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. They came in with their robot. They had Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie in a claw.

"Now where are the other two operatives?" They all said. "Numbuh 4 isn't here! He moved!" said Hoagie while Abby slapped him on the head with her hat. "Well here's one of them..." I realised they were talking about me, but before I could run, they snatched me up in the claw also.

"Now what could this possibly be?" Everyone looked confused, as did I too. Then out of nowhere, a smaller claw came at my neck and ripped the necklace off. "Give. It. Back." I said trying to control my anger.

"Is this from some sort of _crush_? Does poor little Numbuh 3 have a _boyfriend_?" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

With all my might I broke the claw and climbed up to where the DCFDTL were in their little glass dome. "HE'S MY FRIEND!" I said and punched through the glass. I grabbed the front of their shirts really tight and pulled them up to me. "Give. Me. The. NECKLACE!" I said as they actually backed up in fear. "H-here! T-take it!" The claw came back down and I took the necklace back. The DCFDTL scrambled off to their little _mansion_.

I grew weak and started to fall. I was caught by Abby. Tears started rolling down my cheeks rapidly. "It's alright girl. Abby got you." She said while wiping the tears off my face. She set me down, and I walked back into my room. It was already 7. I grabbed my pillow and threw it across my bed, revealing a picture of Wally. "I miss you so much already..." I grabbed my miniature Wally rainbow monkey, and gave it a big hug.

I walked out of my room. Nigel and Hoagie were fixing the hole the robot busted down. I went over to Wally's room. I slowly opened the door, and walked in. Everything was so...empty.

Except for one thing...There was something orange at the bottom of Wally's bed. I went over to it and picked it up, revealing one of Wally's hoodies. I slipped it on and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

When I finally reached the new house, it was big! I picked the attic. It had a beautiful view. It even had a little balcony! I finally got done unpacking everything and laid down on my bed. I shifted my head towards the table by my bed.

"Hmm...I can finally see what my present is..." I sat up and grabbed the present. I carefully opened it up, trying not to rip it. "Hm. Reminds me of a miniature her." It was a rainbow monkey. It was purple with an oversized green sweater on it. Definitely a look-alike of Kuki.

I took the rainbow monkey and actually _slept_ with it! It was the only thing I had from her. "Hehe...Ah love ya Kooks..."

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

It was now 3am. I woke up and 2:30. I laid in Wally's bed, thinking about how I'll never see him again since I have to be decomissioned. "No. I can't say goodbye..."

* * *

_**Hey! I'm sorry that I sorta rushed at the end...Remember! I won't be updating for at least 2-3 days!**_

**Wally- Where is she going?  
Me- Like I'd tell you!  
Wally- Well why not?!  
Me- Cause _you_ said you didn't love her!  
Wally- Well I was just _KIDDING!_  
Me- *gasps*  
Wally- what?  
Me- You actually confessed you love Kuki! :D  
Wally- *blushes*  
Kuki- Review Please!  
Wally- Kuki!  
Kuki- No! Peace out! x3**


	4. Kuki!

**Heylo~! xD Well...I'm already starting on a brand new story! I know...to soon...But I can't help myself! A new idea popped in my head! It will be on my other account and it will also be a Sonic story. If ur interested, message me and I'll tell ya what the story is called, other account name, ect. Ok! Read~!**

* * *

**~ Abby's Pov ~**

I woke up with a big loud yawn. "Oh yeah, we have to be decommissioned today..." I was sad, but yet happy all the same. There was this thing that happened with the decommissioning...A while back a kid struggled to get free and popped out a laser watch. The thing busted but he still lost his memory...except the fact that he remembered one of his fellow friends.

That was what made Abby happy. She was able to remember one of her friends. The thing was...which one?

* * *

**~ Nigel's Pov ~**

I was already out eating breakfast while the rest were probably still eating. "I can't do this..." There was something that was bothering him...alot!

I walked over to Abby's door and knocked. "Come in!" I walked in just so i was in the doorway. "You ready yet? decommissioning starts when everyone wakes up." Abby seemed a little startled at this. "This early? Numbuh 5 need her time to get awake!"

I walked out and went over to where Hoagie was and shook his arm. I got replied with a loud snore. "Ugh..." I took a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and whacked him in the head. "Owww! Ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell Numbuh 1!" "Hurry up and get ready. Decommissioning starts when everyone is awake." I walked down the hallway meeting Abby. "Numbuh 5 is gonna go get Numbuh 3 up." She said and walked away. "I feel like im betraying my friends..." (What the fudge is Nigel ranting on about?)

* * *

**~ Abby's Pov ~**

I walked over to Kuki's room and knocked on the wall. "Numbuh 3?" Nothing. She heard silence. She walked in to find no one there. "Maybe she's in Numbuh 4's room." I walked out and went into Wally's room. "Numbuh 3? You there?" I checked the bed. Nothing, empty. "N-Numbuh 3?" I said a little worry in my voice.

I checked Kuki's and Wally's room so many times I forget! "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3's missing!" Nigel stormed into where I was. "What?"

"Numbuh 3 is gone! She like, vanished! I can't find her anywhere!"

* * *

**~ No one's Pov ~**

After Hoagie was awake and about, him, Nigel, and Hoagie scattered around the treehouse for any sign of Kuki. After awhile, a screen started to buzz and a girl came on the screen. She was a blonde with the number 362 on her hat.

"Numbuh 1! What's going on? You all were supposed to be here by now!" She said yelling through the screen.

"Numbuh 362! One of our operatives has gone missing. We tried our best to find anything, but we failed in finding her. I'm sorry." Nigel had his head down slightly. Until the girl spoke up again.

"This is no time for apologies! Operative missing, or not, the rest of you still need to get up here!" Nigel nodded and said, "Yes, right away Numbuh 362." The girl on the screen disappeared and went black. "Alright team. You heard her, we have to go." Abby tried to reason with him, but had no luck.

Soon the team were at Moon Base. A girl with red hair came barging through the doors yelling. "About time you get here! Let's go!"

The team followed the girl to a door. She stood in the doorway. "In!" She ushered. Abby and Hoagie walked inside, until Abby stopped. "Numbuh 1? Don't you have to come to?" Nigel shook his head and lowered it. "I'm sorry Numbuh 5, but no. Every leader of a sector goes to become part of the Teens Next Door..." "TND? Numbuh 5 thought that was just a myth!" He shook his head once again. "Nope. It indeed is, real." "But how can Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 join?" He perked his head up a bit. "Once you two are decommissioned, if you remember anything from the KND,...you will be asked to join. Now you must go. Goodbye..." Nigel said as the girl with the number 86 closed the door.

Abby and Hoagie sat down next to each other. A tear forming in both their eyes. "If I remember one person...I hope its you, Abby." Hoagie said as a blush crept across his cheeks. "Heh, so does Abby. She just wishes she could remember Kuki also.

"30 seconds till decommissioning!" They heard Numbuh 86 yell. "Ya know Hoags...I hope I remember everything so I could be in the TND. But basically...so Abby can be friends with all of you..." Hoagie just stared at Abby for a second before answering. "Me too Abby. I'm really gonna miss all of you. Abby? If you had to pick one person, who would you miss the most?" "20 seconds!" yelled another voice. "Abby picks...everyone. I don't have a favorite. I love all you guys! What about you Hoags?" Hoagie began speaking when Numbuh 86 yelled out, yet again, "10 seconds!" "As I was gonna say...I pick you..." Abby just stared at him and said, "Wha?" "5, 4, 3, 2-" And then she felt something on her lips. Hoagie. And then they both blacked out...

* * *

_**~ Someone's Pov ~**_

"...yes...I did it. I'm away." I was underground. _Running_. I looked back making sure no one was there. I began running once more down the so called 'tunnel'. I then saw out of the corner of my eye, a rat. It jumped towards me while I dodged swiftly. "No one...will ever _hurt_ me again!" I said kicking the rat with full force. It slammed into the wall, blood spurting out of its now, useless body. I continued on, this time walking.

I was getting slight chills now and then. Even though I had a hoodie around me. A few strands of my hair were poking out, but other than that...you couldnt see my face, for it was in darkness. I then noticed a small dog looking animal. "What the-?" I stopped in place, trying to get a better view. The torches underground weren't very helpful. It came towards me, ever so slowly. It stopped in front of me, sat down, and poked its head up. A husky? What was a baby husky doing down here? I went to pick it up, but immediately stopped when I felt something warm on my hands. "Blood..."

I carefully cleaned the dog and it was, well...clean. It wasn't harmful so I decided I would keep it and look after it. I put the dog in the pocket of the hoodie (It was one of them hoodies that didn't have a zipper so it was like, two pockets in one I guess). It finally calmed down and laid down in the pocket with its head sticking out.

I felt rummaging in my big backpack. "She's awake." I said as I set my backpack down and unzipped it even more (It was open for oxygen xP). I set the girl on the ground and zippered the bag back up placing it on my back once more. She began opening her eyes and standing up.

"Ugh..." she said trying to get used to the light. "Sis? Where are we?" "Somewhere. We shall stay under here, just for a couple of days. Okay?"

"Yes. Can I ask questions later then?" "Of course." "K. But, what about mom and dad?" "I shall simply tell you on the way."

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_I was walking on the grass heading towards the house. I looked to see if our car was there, but no luck. It was gone. "Where could they be at this time of night?" I opened my window since I knew they would've locked the door. I quietly turned on the news seeing if I could find anything out. That when...I felt a pain in my chest. I was so hurt to see what was on the Tv. "Hello again my fellow viewers. Here today we have just witnessed a crash. Due to drunkenness? We don't know. This __**death**__ happened about 1 hour ago. Male and female. Back to you-" I turned it off. I couldn't stand to hear anything else._

_Why does everything have to hurt me? Why...? I went upstairs and grabbed my book bag along with plenty of food in a small refrigerator. I walked into a room finding a little girl sleeping. "What should I do? I can't carry her the whole time..." I picked her up, and gently placed her in my other backpack. I went into my mom and dad's room, taking a small blue bracelet, while also getting a ring. "I'll never lose these...It's all I can take to remind me of them." I then carefully walked out of the house and once again, into the darkness of night..._

_**~ End Flashback ~**_

"Oh.." was simply all she said while holding back her tears dearly. "It's alright. We make it through." I said trying to comfort her. "Wanna see our new pet? I thought you could name him."

Her eyes simply lightened up as I gently pulled the small husky out of my pocket, and into her hands. "Hmm...how about Wolfy? He reminds me of a wolf." "Eh,...seems like a nice name. Alright! Wolfy it is!" Wolfy wagged his tail and simply licked the side of her cheek.

* * *

** ~ Abby's Pov ~**

Its been about 3 days now since I mysteriously woke up in front of my house. I couldn't remember anything. All I remembered was two things. A boy named Hoagie, and a girl named _Kuki_. They were my best friends. At least, that's what I'm thinking. I was taking a walk in the park and I noticed that kid I remembered. "Hey, you! Come over here!" I said to the boy.

"Ye- wait. I know you! Your name is...uhm...Abby! Right?" "Of course ya dumb fool! Yours is Hoagie. Uhm..we are best friends...right?" He stood in front of me then simply smiled. "Yup." We started talking and talking and it seemed he knows a girl named Kuki too! Seems like we are all best friends then.

* * *

**~ Hoagie's Pov ~**

Wow, never thought I would be hanging out with a girl! Especially since I didn't know who she was until I suddenly remembered her somehow...but from where? It was also weird how I'm sorta remembering two other people. Which are Kuki, and...another boy. What was his name? Walrus? No, that definitely can't be it! Heh, Walrus...Oh well. I'll figure it out somehow.

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework while watching the Tv that stood before me. I decided to put the news on and see if anything new came on. My face suddenly fell. "Oh no..." I said quickly running downstairs.

* * *

_**~ Someone's Pov ~**_

We have been down here for a couple of days now. Me, my sister, and Wolfy were now completely dirty. "C-can we go up there?" she said pointing upwards. "It-its getting harder to breathe down here." "Yes. We are going up. I need to find somewhere to go so we can live." Her face shined brightly. "H-how about a treehouse? I always wanted to live in one!" I thought a bit before answering back. "Uh...I don't know? Whatever we find, is where we'll be." Is what I said.

We quietly kept walking till I neared some sort of door. I opened it seeing it connected to an empty warehouse. "Can this be our playhouse? Where we can come and play? Please~!" "Shut it!" I growled at her. Her face showed sadness, maybe even a little...fear? Whatever. I started to pet Wolfy who was once again, in my hoodie pocket. We got out of the ware house walking down the street. I found about 20 dollars in the tunnel thinger (Don't ask how I found it! x3).

"Go play in the park with Wolfy till I get us a drink. Make sure your hoodie stays up so no one sees you! Also, no talking." I told her and she gave a mere nod then ran away with the dog behind her.

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

Yes! Almost there! Stupid airplane took forever to land! I ran as fast as i could. I then saw two people in a park. I yelled out to them while running over there too. "Abby! Hoagie!" "Huh? Abby wants to know who you are, and how the hell you know her name!" She said standing up. "I'll explain-" That's when i saw something.

It was orange, and really dirty. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl...There was another person there also, and a little husky. The person with the orange on looked around 12-13. Basically...my age.

I couldn't see their faces but i saw black. I'm guessing hair. That meant whoever was wearing the hoodie was a...girl. I walked up to her slowly. She looked up, but I still couldn't see her face. That's when it hit me. It was an _orange_ hoodie.

"K-Kuki?" I said pulling down the hood, revealing a dirty Kuki. "W-Wa- No. It can't be. Don't come near me! I-I wont be hurt anymore!" She said picking up both the person and the dog running off. "Kuki...so much changed already, and it hasn't even been a mere week..."

* * *

_**Me- Didn't expect that, did you? x3  
Wally- What's going on? Why did she say that?  
Me- You'll have to keep reading WallyPop!  
Wally- WallyPop? Don't ever call me that!  
Me- Don't question me **_**or_ tell me what I cant do! Or...do you not want to be with Kuki?  
Wally- I'm okay! WallyPop it is then! hehehe...  
Me- Good! WallyPop?  
Wally- Right! Review please! For the sake of my KukiMonster!  
Me- Da Fudge? xD_**


	5. Kidnapped, literally

_**Tis been longer than I expected...I'm sorry for not updating in a loooooooong while! I feel rather disappointed now...Tis rather hard to think of these though. I shall try to post at least 2-4 every two weeks...sound alright? Let us begin...**_

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

"That was wayyyy to close! It couldn't have been him though, right? Right?! What am I thinking? It's feels like forever since I last saw him..." I said whispering to myself as I clutched my necklace close to me.

We were back at that old warehouse again. I found a tire and some rope and made Mushi a tire swing. I was glad that she was taking this far better than me.

I got up from my spot and walked towards the dirty stained glass windows. I sat on the ledge and looked out, for there was a small hole where someone must have broken it. I hummed a little tune for a while staring outside. I was rather very pretty. Way more prettier than the tunnel, that is.

I then heard a voice in the distance. It was a boys' voice. I focused really hard to hear what he was saying. "Yeah mom...Hoagies' place...call you...don't worry,... Ah'll be awhile here...there is something...really important to meh." That accent...it was _his_.

"So what did your mom say Wally?" asked Hoagie sitting down on a bench right _in front_ of the warehouse. "Ah can stay wif ya as long as ah call her everyday." he said back. "Ok good. Now we have time to find Kuki!" He said.

I gasped, a little too loud and they turned around to see me looking at them through the hole. "Kuki!?" Wally said as he came running towards me.

"Eeep!" I said running behind some boxes. Wolfy ran and sat next to me panting. "Where she go?" I heard one say. "Maybe she's behind the boxes? It's the only thing you can hide behind?" said the next. Before i knew it, the two boys were hovering over me.

"Kuki? Please listen to meh." "No! Your not _real_! Stop playing with my mind!" I said shaking my head in my hands. "You being gone has really taken a toll on her. She disappeared the night you left I think. I'm not sure where we were though. You didn't tell me that part." Hoagie said.

I stopped shaking my head and looked up at Wally with tears in my eyes. He looked back at me with hurt in his eyes. "W-Wally?" I said standing up ever so slowly. "It's meh Kooks. Come here." He said and pulled me into a hug as I cried into his hoodie.

"I'm glad your back..." I said trying to pull back my tears. "Meh too...but I will have to go back." "No! C-Can you a-ask your mom if you can stay with one of us? Please!" I asked him. "Ah'll see what ah can do." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Awwhh!" Hoagie yelled as he picked up Wolfy. Wolfy started licking his face. "S-Stop th-that!" He said through laughter.

Me and Wally just started to laugh. "What's its name?" "Wolfy." I told Wally. "Wait...Where's Mushi?" I said realizing she was nowhere to be seen. "Mushi? Mushi!" I said running around frantically. "MUSHI!"

* * *

**~Unknown's Pov ~**

"Almost there..." I huffed running. "Let me go!" the girl said kicking. "Shut up, you bratty little girl!" I yelled at her making her stop. She just started crying. "Look. I don't wanna be here as much as you do. Unless you don't want to be killed, then shush it!

I finally arrived at my destination. "Master. I brought her." I said kneeling showing him the girl. "Good. Let's just hope the girl comes looking for this pathetic twerp." "Hey! I am NOT PATHETIC!" She yelled. "Silence!" Master said kicking her hard in the stomach. "Now as I was saying...once I get that necklace and keychain...I'll be invincible!"

"Leave. I'll send in some trainers to train her." Master said. I left picking up the girl and into another room.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked me as I set her down on the ground. "Ace." I said. "Y-Your the kid who likes my sister!" She exclaimed. "Yes...I guess so.."

Two boys came in."Push ups! Now!" they ordered her. "B-but-" she got cut off while they started to kick her. "Now!" They yelled. She got in the position and failed. "I-I can't..." she said. The boys went over and started to kick her once more. "Go!" She tried doing them but kept failing. "You. Out!" One of them ushered. I walked out and went to my 'room'.

I heard a boy yelling outside my 'room'. "Let mwe gwo!" He sounded really young. I peeked out and saw that it was Joey. My Kuki's boyfriend's brother. "I'm guessing they're using him to get Wally too..." I whispered to myself.

I laid down on my 'bed', which is actually just a mattress. I fell asleep for about two hours before being woken up by a punch in my stomach. "Ow. W-What the hell?" I said getting my eyes to focus. "Joey?" I said getting a full look at him.

He looked about the same age as Mushi now. "Master wants you now!" He yelled at me before running away. "I'm guessing they used the evil growth ray on him..." I walked out and went to see master. "Yes Master? You called?" I said kneeling. "Yes...you will be handling these two youngsters." He said as Mushi and Joey came out.

"Yes Master..." I said getting up and taking them to my room. "Can you get me a drink please?" said Mushi. "No. Get it yourself." "I SAID GET ME A DRINK!" She yelled kicking me while Joey came over and punched me in the face.

"OK!" I got up and walked out while hearing the kids snickering. "Damn kids. They sure are evil brats. Stupid evil ray thing!"

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

Right now I was at Hoagie's place. Of course Wally and Abby were there. Can't forget them!

Me and Wally tried to explain everything to them. Leaving out the Kids Next Door part...they have to figure that out on their own. It took about two hours, maybe more, before we finally got done telling our story...since we had soooo many interruptions!

Wally then had a smirk planted on his face. And I knew just what he wanted to say. "Ya know, both of ya're actually a couple! Hoagie definitely loved-" "Loved your...hat!" I exclaimed loudly putting my hand over his mouth.

"Would you dearies like some cookies? Chocolate Chip?" Hoagie's mother asked coming into the room. She gave me a questioning look, since I still had my hand over Wally's mouth. "Arf!" Wolfy barked loudly wagging his tail. "We would love some." Abby said.

Then, I felt something warm on my hand. And it wasn't just his breath. It was _wet_. "EWWW!" I screamed running around the room frantically. "He licked my hand!" Wally and Hoagie burst out laughing while Abby hit Hoagie on the back of the head making him shut up. Wolfy got up, ran over to Wally, and bit his hand softly but hard enough to make it hurt. "Ouch!"

"What the hell?!" Wally said surprised. I stopped running and smirked at Wally. "That's what you get when you do something to me that I don't like!" I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

Then, Wally's phone rang.

"Hello? Mom? What's up?" Then he went silent for a _reaaaallllllllyyyyy_ long while. He dropped his phone and it shut, disconnecting him and his mother. "Wally?" I said walking up to him slowly. He looked down at me with blank eyes.

"He's gone...Joey...disappeared...like Mushi..." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Cookies are done!" Said Hoagie's mother rushing into the room. We all stopped frowning and looked happy. We didn't need her to be worried about anything. "Thank you Betty." Said Abby.

We were all silent till Hoagie tried setting up a conversation. "So...What's all your favorite numbers?" He asked us. "Abby like Number 5." "Numbuh 7!" Me and Wally both blurted out at the same time. We both blushed a light pink. We both knew why it was 7. Because his number was 4, and mine was 3. Four plus three was seven.

"Okay...How about we get munching on these cookies! I could eat _Chalk_! Get it? _Choc_-late Chip? Huh? Anybody?...nevermind..." We all stiffled our giggles. When will Hoagie ever say a _good_ joke?

* * *

_**Me: Ah'm sorry guys! This chapter was the lamest out of all of them. T.T I didn't have anything in my mind and I just had to put something so this is what I came up with! I promise I'll come up with something better next time!**_

_**Wally&Kuki: What the fudge! Our siblings? YOU!**_

_**Me: Shut up! NO arguing either! Bye! Review!**_

_**Wally&Kuki: -.-''**_


	6. I remember

_**DIsclaimer: I don't own anything but the story...and maybe a few other things...;3**_

* * *

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

I can't believe he's gone...He's only a baby! Joey...Where could you and Mushi be? I walked down the path I was taking and neared a pond. Currently I was taking a small walk to try to clear my mind. Too bad that's not working...

I sat down on a patch of grass in front of some ducks. I took out a few crackers from my pocket and threw out into the water watching as the ducks swam over to me for more. I threw the rest I had and walked away.

I grabbed my Mp3 player and put it on shuffle. The song that came up was, Sorry by Buckcherry. Nah...that would make me even more depressed. I clicked next and, In The End by Linkin Park came on. I decided to let it play.

_I tried so hard and got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!  
I had to fall to lose it all! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!_

I couldn't hear any of the other words. Them lines kept playing through my mind. Soon...I got the thought of Joey out of my head. I texted Kuki and told her to come to our favorite tree with everyone else. It wasn't a really far walk from where I was at. About 2 blocks at least.

When I arrived everyone else was sitting down talking. "So, what's up?" Kuki asked me. I got interrupted by Hoagie. "The sky of course!" Crickets could be heard in the background. "Anyways...as I was _about_ to say, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play a quick game of Truth or Dare?"

"Abby thinks we should! She hasn't played that game in a loooong while!" Abby said. Hoagie nodded in agreement. "Just not to long. It's pretty cold out here..." Kuki said while shivering.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up against me with her cold fragile body. "Well, let's play!"

A few dares and truths went by. Trust me, you don't want to know what we had to do _or_ say! Some was pretty...well, _disturbing_...while others were, uhm...okay?

"Uhm...I'll pick dare...I hope I don't regret this..." Kuki said while crossing her fingers. "I dare you to...lick Wally's ear." Hoagie exclaimed proudly. I shrugged not sure if she would do it or not. She took the easy way and licked her finger and then touched my ear. Ehh, he didn't say anything about that! "You never said I had to use my tongue!" Kuki yelled to Hoagie smiling.

"Hmm...Abby, Truth or Dare?" Kuki asked her. Abby thought a little before answering. "Truth." She said. "Who was the last person you secretly undressed in your thoughts?" She asked Abby. Okay now this is weird!

Abby blushed and scooted next to Kuki whispering something into her ear. Kuki jumped up excitedly. "I Knew It!" She yelled as Abby grew an even brighter red than before.

Abby went along and asked Hoagie.

"Dare!" "Abby dares Hoagie to find a random kid on the street...-" Hoagie looked at Abby. "That's too easy!" He said getting up. "Yeah, but you didn't let Abby finish!" She yelled out to him making him stop. "As I was saying...Abby dares Hoagie to find a random a kid on the street, doesn't matter what gender, push them down on their knees, sit on their back, and yell really _really_ loudly...YEEE HAAAWWWW!" She excaimed with an evil smirk planted upon her face.

Hoagie did as he was said and found a random girl on the streets. After he was done the dare, I'm guessing the girl had a boyfriend and well, beat the shit outta Hoagie!

"Don't you ever touch my fucking girl again! You hear me fat ass! You're an ugly piece of fucking SHIT!" The boy kept yelling at him. Abby got really mad and stomped her way over to them. Kuki cuddled against me waiting to see what was gonna happen next.

"You listen hear! Stop pickin on him! It was a dare! Now you go crawl up your ugly mom's ass! What do ya think she would say if she heard you saying all them curses? Huh!?" She said holding up a mini voice recorder. The boy grumbled and went on his way with the girl.

"Dumb ass...He didn't even see that this thing is fake!" She said as she walked over here. Me and Kuki were laughing like crazy! Once we all settled down, we continued our little game.

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

"H-How many more are we doing? I'm rrreeeaaallllllyyyyy cold!" I say stuttering from the coldness. "How about two more?" Wally says hugging me tighter. "That's fine. Who will ask the next two questions tho-" "Me!" Wally and Hoagie blurt out. They both stand up and walk a few feet away.

Abby slides over next to me. "So, what do ya think it's going to be? Truth or Dare?" She asks me. "I think they'll pick dare..." I say quietly as they both come back approaching us.

Hoagie takes Abby's hand (Which makes her blush a little), while Wally takes my hand and brings me to my feet. "Err...what are you doing...?" I ask him. "Well, Ah'm troying to do a dare...which keeps getting interrupted." I glance over at Abby to see her talking with Hoagie. She notices my staring and gives me a thumbs up.

A thumbs up? What? "Close your eyes." I turn back to Wally. "Uhh, err...why?" I ask him trying to find out what the dare is. "Just do it. Nothing bad will happen, alroight?" He asks me with a hint of his accent. I nod and close my eyes.

I can feel him getting closer to me. Off in a distance I can hear a car. But, it's honking... Next thing I know, I'm picked up and flung across the grass. I quickly open my eyes to see a car crashed into the tree. Wally was right next to me panting hard. He _saved_ me. "Thank you..." I whisper to him.

He gradually smiled and helped me up. Then, out of nowhere, I look up at him (yes, he grew a few inches!), and kiss him.

My lips fully on his. He seemed taken aback by this, but then he kissed back. I closed my eyes letting my head rest upon his chest. We broke apart breathing for air. "Wh-What was that for?"

I look at him dreamily and simply say, "It was a thanks. You did _save_ me." He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me into a protectful hug.

"Well, seems like there's no one in the car..." Abby says dusting herself off. "And, Wally's dare is done." Hoagie adds. "Dare?" I ask looking at Wally. "Uhm...He sorta dared meh to kiss ya...hehe..." I walked over and slapped Hoagie's cheek. "Dare? He doesn't need to be dared to kiss me! He can just ask!" I say happily walking back to a surprised Wally. I giggle a bit.

"Go do ya're dare!" Wally yells at Hoagie. "Okay okay! Jeez man!" Hoagie yells frustrated while taking Abby's hands in his. I cuddle against Wally knowing whats happening next. Abby and Hoagie's eyes close leaving the gap between them close. The two are now kissing each other! "Awwwhhh!" I squeal out. Abby and Hoagie break apart and stare at us.

"Uhh...sorry?" I say letting a light pink of embarrasment fill my cheeks. "Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4?" They both say at the same time looking at us. It takes a little for me to take in what they just said. "What did you say?" I ask running to them hurriedly. "We remember..." They say once again in unsion.

I fall back letting Wally catch me at the last-minute. "They...remember..." I whisper with a few tears escaping. I know...not much to be crying over but, everything that's been happening right now, it's just what I needed to do.

"I can join the Teens Next Door..." I heard Abby muttering. "Wait. What did you say?" I ask running towards her. "Teens Next Door. Me and Hoagie can finally join. Maybe you and Wally too, if Wally stays..." I look at her with a shocked expression.

"I thought they were just a myth!" I pratically scream at her. "No. When me and Hoagie were about to be decomissioned, Nigel- I mean Numbuh 1 said that all leaders go to be in the TND. If any KND operatives remember after being decomissioned, they will be asked to join." She explains.

"Uhm guys? I think you need to take a look at this. Especially you Numbuh 3." Hoagie says looking worriedly at me and then at Wally. Me and Abby look at each other and then finally walking over.

I stand next to Wally and follow my direction to where he is looking. Inside the car everything is messy. The seats are all ripped, maybe _chewed_? The carpets and ceiling is all decorated in muck and staled foods. We didn't bother look in the back seats. But that's not what got my attention. In the front of the car were two tiny figures. Me and Wally picked them up in our hands to examine the toys. I gasped. They were miniature sized siblings. _Our_ siblings. Mushi and Joey. They were exact replicas beside the fact that the Joey figure looked older. I looked back inside the car and grabbed the tape that was tied to the steering wheel. _To: Kuki and Wally_.

I slumped down against the car and gave a heavy gulp and sigh. "What- What are we gonna do?" I managed to choke out trying to not let my tears fall. "Numbuh 5 has an idea." Everyone turned to Abby. She bit her lip hesitantly then told us her idea. "How about we all have a sleepover? Ya know? To help things get better. We wouldn't feel all alone if we were all together in a big room. Get what I'm saying?"

She finished and Wally spoke up. "That sounds good. Besides, Kuki-Err...Numbuh 3...Uhh...Ah'm just going with Kuki. Kuki's parents doied in a car crash not to long ago so Ah think it would be good if we all stayed with each other tonoight. Well, who's house shall we stay in?"

"Mine." I said letting a few tears drop. Wally glanced over at me and said something. "Ah don't know Kuki... Anybody else?" He asked looking at Abby and Hoagie. "Cree has a slumber party. I don't think Dad wants anymore people in the house." "I can't either. My Mom has a really big meeting tonight and she wants no interruptions. She even sent Tommy to our grandmothers!"

* * *

**~ Tommy's Pov ~**

"COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!"

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

Wally turned his gaze to mine and let out a long sigh. "Your house then... I'll go with Hoagie to tell his Mom." He said and took off with Hoagie trotting behind. "I guess I'm coming with you Numbuh 5. Let's go then..." I said taking her arm and walking to her house.

I gripped the tape firmly in my hand glancing down at it every once in awhile. I can see Abby out of the corner of my eye looking at me with a hint of curiousity and worry.

We finally stop in front of her house. "Coming in?" She asked me standing in the doorway. "Yeah...I'll be right there." She shrugged her shoulders and trotted inside. I grabbed my necklace and kissed it. "I hope our love can help everything..." I say looking up at the moon.

I close the door and walk into the living room sitting on the couch. I can hear Abby upstairs rooting around for clothes. Cree's big party was in the dining room.

"Hey little sister. How are you doi-" She stopped as I stood up and she saw who it was she was actually talking to. "K-K-K-Kuki? You! Y-Your...How?! You disappeared! Grrr...ARGH!" Cree came flying at me throwing punches left and right.

Luckily Abby came just in time. She jumped down with her bag and hit Cree. Cree recovered fast and went to give Abby a punch in the face. Abby caught her fist, twisted it, and threw her over her shoulders. "You remembered then, huh. Whatever...Just stay away from me and my party. I don't need some losers ruining the whole thing." She said scampering off into the dining room.

Me and Abby laughed while closing the door and walking once again on the side walk. "Cree's face was _priceless_ when she saw you!" Abby exclaimed. I gave a slight giggle. We were on our way to _my_ house. Since my parents dies I guess it's mine now. I'll think of something to do with that...

Far off I could hear a few branches snapping. I turned around swiftly to find nothing but darkness. "Something wrong?" Abby asked me. "Nah, I' alright Numbuh 5. Just thought I heard something..." I said looking straight ahead once again.

Once I'm fully straight ahead, I can see Wally running straight at me. "Ahh!" I squeal as he picks me up and puts me back down. "Scared ya huh?" He says smirking. "Not funny!" I pout.

"Look what I got..." He says pulling out a heart-shaped key chain. I give him a confused look until he takes my necklace off and connects the two together. "Mom thought she'd send them down for meh. Plus, we're always together. This is proof!" He shouts at me making me blush. He has such cheap pick up lines...but that's what I love him for. Trust me, I _LOVE_ him. Even though I'm only 13...I know what love is...

* * *

**~ Normal Pov ~**

"Master. They're together. And they have both of them together..." A mysterious figure says afar from the little group. The figure lets the button go which ends in a slight buzzing noise. "Good...Wait for the right moment...then you know the rest. Don't jump ahead." Said a voice through a walkie talkie.

"Shit!" The figure says crouching low holding his/her knee. The person wipes the blood away from the scratch and stands up. "Where the hell are you Amber! It's almost time...!"

* * *

_**?- Ring around the Penis! All the Bitches see this! Pussy, Pussy! We all love Ass!**_

_**Me- Gabby? What the hell you doing here? It's story time! O.-''**_

_**Kuki- Uhm...What's with the song...O.O**_

_**Wally- Whoever the hell 'Gabby' is...She sounds cool! Nice song by the way!**_

_**Gabby- Why thank you my good WallyPop! It's my own personal song/remake of Ring around the posy! ^.^**_

_**Me- Just get out! I have a story to get reviews on! -.-''**_

_**Gabby- Kewl! I'll do it for you!**_

_**Me- v.v .-.**_

_**Gabby- Review Bitches! We all know you like ass!**_

_**Kuki&Wally&Me- O.o''**_


	7. New Friends

_**Hey guyz! I'm back again! And with more stories too! ^.^ I'm really glad a lot of you like it!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**KNDNumbuuh3.4:**__** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you really like them! :D**_

_**partygirl2000:**__** I know my stories are great, but adorable?! I'm flattered.. xD**_

_**Swiftshadow2000:**__** You betta be following this story! It's just that great! ^o^**_

_**storm rider at night 18:**__** I'm pretty sure I will! I'm not a quitter so I won't be backing away from these stories! :)**_

_**wildkratticusfever:**__** Boy, what a name you got! How do you remember that all?! Well anyways... If the reviews and views get to my goal I'm trying to reach, I'll definitely be doing a sequel hopefully!**_

_**Okay! Well...If you want, you can request for a certain scene or ask for a story you would like me to make? I don't know...I'm just thinking! I own nothing but the story and a few other...characters...;3**_

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

Everyone finally made it back to my place and we sat down. We all decided to sleep in the living room since there was enough space for everyone. Wally and Hoagie managed to put together their money and order an 8 piece pizza pie. We all walked out to the kitchen and I got out some soda and water for everyone.

As we all got finished with our food and drinks I took 2 chairs from the kitchen and placed them in the living room. "What are you doing with the chairs?" Hoagie asked.

"Hold on, you'll see..." I told him nodding. In the living room there was a TV, a couch, a rocking chair, and a table. I moved the table into the dining room and walked back to the living room. Everyone all stood in the doorway exchanging curious glances from one another.

The TV was up front near a TV with a couch and chair on either side. I grabbed the chairs and put one behind the TV and another one just behind me. I grabbed the biggest blanket we had and put it over top of the chairs, couch, ect.

"Sweet! A fort!" Wally exclaimed excitedly sliding underneath. I giggled slightly at his little kid actions. As Wally got back out I laid a blanket out on the floor so we could sleep on it. We all grabbed our own blankets and crawled underneath with them.

We all chose our spots which we liked very much. Hoagie and Abby were going to sleep near the rocking chair. Me and Wally were going to sleep near the couch.

Abby got up and excused herself to go wash her hands and brush her teeth since everyone else already had. "Go on now Hoagie! While she's brushing her teeth you can go tell her how you feel!" Wally yelled/whispered. I gasped slightly smiling widely. "You like her too?! Go tell her! I mean, she likes you too so...yeah!" I said whispering. Hoagie got up and nodded. That's when I noticed something about him. He was taller and gotten very skinny! There was no sign at all that he was once that 'funny' chubby kid. Plus, his goggles that he has, didn't have a top anymore so you could see his brown shaggy hair. "No wonder Abby likes him..." I mumbled to myself luckily no one heard. Hehe...

**~ Abby's Pov ~**

I grabbed my toothpaste and spread it across my toothbrush. "Mind if I brush too?" Hoagie asked knocking on the door walking in. I really couldn't believe how much older he looks! 13 years old or not, he's hot! I nodded as I began brushing.

It got very awkward so I quietly turned on the radio that was beside me.

After we were finished I was just about to walk out when Hoagie's voice stopped me. "Abby? Uhm...I wanted to...err...ask...no, tell you something...yeah." He said slurring over his words. I turned around and waited patiently. I could tell that he was getting nervous by the way is hands were fidgeting.

"Well..uhm..I wanted to s-say, that...erm...I...like, uhh you..." He said as he blushed a deep crimson red. I blushed a bright pink and smiled at him. "Well Abby like you too also." I think his face got even more redder which I didn't think was possible. "Cool! So uhm..wanna be my...err..-" I stopped him by smashing my lips onto his in a sweet passionate kiss. He jumped back slightly shocked from my actions but giving in a few seconds later.

After about 5 min past we both broke away panting and gasping for air. "Abby would love to..." I said quietly as I trotted back to the living room. As I was walking back I could hear a faint, "Yeah!" behind me. "Boys...what are ya gonna do with them.." I said quietly chuckling.

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

"Well?!" Kuki practically shrieked in my ear making me flinch. "Oops, sorry.." She said giggling. Abby and Hoagie finally came back. Abby just nodded while Hoagie sat there confused. Hey! I would be too if I was in his place! Hehe...

"How about we watch the tape?" I asked quietly. Everyone looked nervous. "I'll go get it. I put it in Abby's bag on our way here so I wouldn't drop it." Kuki explained while crawling over to Abby's bag.

Kuki stiffened up a bit and you could hear her gulp slightly to loud... "Kuki...?" Kuki turned to my direction. "The tape's not here! I lost it! What if it was something really important! It could have been something about Mushi and Joey!" She shrieked. "Kooks, please calm down. It might not have been that (even though it could've been...)." I wrapped my arms around her protectingly. "Yeah, your right. Thanks for helping me calm down." "Your welcome." I said as I gently kissed her cheek.

She quietly got up and walked upstairs. She came back down a few second later.

"Where did you go off to?" Abby asked her curiously. "Nowhere. Just had to put some things away.."

"We should just get to bed. It's late as it is already." I said pulling up my covers and laying my head down. Everyone nodded and laid down while Hoagie turned the light off. I could feel Wolfy's footsteps nearing Kuki as he crawled into her pocket sleeping.

I drifted off to sleep for about 1 or 2 hours before I woke back up. I climbed out of our awesome 'tent' and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. As I finished I came back downstairs and saw that Kuki wasn't in her spot.

I walked around back and opened the door to find Kuki sitting in the backyard on the grass staring up at the stars. "Can't sleep?" I asked her making my way to her and sitting down next to her. "Yeah... I'm just worried about Mushi." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder to which she cuddled up into me. "I'm worried about Joey too.." I said to her as I kissed her forehead lightly.

_"Hey guys! Long time no see, huh?"_ Me and Kuki grew closer together as we perked our heads up looking around for the owner of the voice. _"Yeah! I didn't know you missed us so much! We should have came earlier..."_ Another voice? Then I saw two shadows come out of the dark.

"J-J-Joey?!" I yelled. "It's me alright! Don't get to surprised, Jeez..." Kuki just sat there clinging to my arm to shocked to say anything. "But you're,...older!" "Pssh...that's nothing! He seems more...err...grown up!" Mushi said. "What are you guys doing h-" Then I saw nothing but darkness...

**~ Amber's Pov ~**

_Smash!_

Me and my sister smashed two rocks to their heads. "Glad you could make it sis." She growled. "Well soooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyy! Not my fault some dude tried to make out with me on my way here!"

"Lies." she growled.

"Nuh uh! Your one to talk, Aelita!"

"So are you, Amber!"

"QUIT IT!" We both stopped to see both Mushi and Joey yelling. We chuckled nervously.

"Well are you gonna carry them to Master's or not!?" Mushi yelled annoyed. "They can wake up any minute ya know!" Joey added annoyed as well.

"Chill your ponies! We're getting there!" Aeiltia said to them. "Why don't you carry them..." I muttered while picking up Kuki and throwing her on my shoulder.

"Because they could crush us...DUH!" They screamed at me. "Smartassess..." I thought smirking.

"He's drooling all over my hoodie!" Aeilita screamed. "Well, at least he's hot..." I reminded her. "Ehh, true!" She said sighing. "Let's just hurry up!" The two kids said. Jeez! These kids need calm down! Evil ray or not, they're unbelievable!

Once we were at the 'hideout', Master told us to set the two down in an empty room. The two then awoke a few minutes later. "Wh-Where are we...?" The two asked sitting up. Me and Aeilita were sitting up against the wall on the floor. "Secret Hideout." Aeilita said. "No questions need to be asked." I added.

They nodded awkwardly as me and Aelita walked up to Kuki. "Where's the blue bracelet and ring?!" We ordered her. "I-I-I don't have it with me." I eyed her carefully seeing if she truly is telling the truth. "Then where the hell is it!?" I yelled. "Oh no...Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Aeilita said quietly sliding down the wall. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I realized what she was talking about.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Kuki asked. "Master...he-he's going to punish us now that we don't have what he's looking for..." Aeilita said shuddering from memories. "Punish?" Wally then asked us. "Yes. Punish. As is, _hurt_ us." I said walking over to Aeilita and putting an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Master wants you now!" A voice from the hallway said. Me and Aeilita glanced at each other and gulped getting up and making our way to his 'lair'...

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

I held onto Amber's hand as we knelt before our Master. "Have you acquired the items?" He said in a dark tone. "N-No.." I said sheepishly. "She doesn't have them. She might have either hid them or lost them on her way here, Master." Amber said looking at the ground. "You imbeciles! I ask you two to do one little thing for me! And you disappoint me! Leave! Your punishment shall be later..."

I ran out of the room and back into Kuki and Wally's room crying slightly. The two said nothing while Amber rushed back in. "It's okay Aeilita...I'll see if I can take it for you, alright?" "No Amber. I can't let you suffer more than you have to. I'll put up with it..." I said to her. She's been through enough, as did I...but I'm not letting her get hurt even more just for me!

Kuki rose up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. When she came back to look at my face she said something. "You two don't seem like threats. Your actually...nice." She said as she went back to sit down next to Wally.

"Well, we always are. Even though it's hard for Aeilita..." Amber said. "Then why are you with this so called "Master" who is mean to you and punishes you?" Wally asked. I looked up at her and nodded. She knew what I meant and began telling them about ourselves.

"When we were younger our parents died. Our mom would always get beaten by our dad if she did something wrong. The police found out he killed her one day, so they executed him...leaving us to survive on our own. One day as we were walking a stranger came up to us and knocked us out. We awoke to find ourselves on a pavement. We were shocked to see our appearances though...Aeilita was a winged wolf/human. While I was a winged bunny/human." Amber said revealing her wings, bunny ears, and tail. She nodded towards me and I brushed my hair back revealing my wolf ears, wings, and a big fluffy tail. She then continued as the two gasped.

"We were so excited that we went to school one day to see if our friends like our 'new appearances'. Too bad the whole school rejected us and bullied us. They called us freaks and other...names, so we never returned to school after. We hid in the woods for a couple years until 'Master' came and kidnapped us. We shouldn't even be telling you this..." She said pulling up her hoodie and covering her bunny appearances. I put my head down covering everything up except for my ears.

I quickly looked up excitedly. I ran over to Kuki and reached into her pocket cuddling an animal. "Awwhhh! It's sooooo adorable!" I said showing my sister the baby husky as it slowly began awakening. "What's your name little guy?" I asked it. "It's W-" I cut Kuki off by squealing. "Your name is too cute!" Kuki and Wally were confused. Amber told her that I could communicate with animals. They nodded as the husky named Wolfy ran back into Kuki's hoodie pocket.

"Have you guys ever, ya know...tried escaping?" Wally asked us. We looked up not saying anything. "Actually, no." I managaed to say. "Do you know anyone here?" Kuki asked. "No. We're the only girls here. I'm not sure if they're any boys here or not. If there is, we're not aloud to see or go near them..." "Don't know why either." I finished for Amber.

I then heard a grumble. "You guys are hungry, aren't you?" I said giggling while Wally chuckled. "Yup. And quite tired too!" Wally exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Me and Amber got up and headed out the door exclaiming that we were going to get some food.

"M-Maybe after we get them some food, do you think that maybe we could try and...uhh, go out and escape with them?" I asked Amber. She looked over to me thinking over carefully. "Maybe Aeilita, maybe..."

**~ Hoagie's Pov ~**

I woke up yawning a little too loudly and ended up waking Abby up. "Hey Hoags. Hey! Where's Kuki and Wally?!" She exclaimed seeing they're not in their spot. "Not sure? They might just be taking a walk or something." "Ehh, I guess. How about we order some pizza before they get back?" she suggested. I nodded and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

**~ Wally's Pov ~**

My stomach growled once again. "Ugh! Can't they hurry up?" I complained. "Wally! Be nice! You better be happy they're even doing this for us!" I sighed knowing she was right.

Two figures came in and walked in front of us. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at them holding onto Kuki's hand. "None ya business!" One yelled back. The other came up to Kuki and grabbed her out of my hand. "Kuki! You better not do anything to her or ah'll kill ya!" I screamed at the guy.

I was being forced to sit down and watch. Ugh! I wish I could just punch this guy! Wait...what's that? I saw something in the boy's brown hair. It looks sort of, fluffy? "Where are the items girly? Or do I have to force the location out of you?" The other said. "I-I don't know! I-I lo-lost th-them!" Kuki said trembling as the boy got closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. The boy just got closer to her. For some reason, I can see guilt surrounding him. I couldn't see his face or hair because of a hoodie he was wearing, but the boy in front of me didn't. "Leave her alone!" I managed to yell. "Sh-shush it!" he growled at me. Stuttering? Why was he stuttering? "Watch out!" He yelled to the boy who had Kuki.

The boy jumped back as Wolfy appeared out of Kuki's jacket. How did he know to watch out? The boy who was handling me ran over in front of the other one and _growled_ at Wolfy. Wait, growl?!

I ran over next to Kuki and held her protectingly. Wolfy barked loudly and the boys fell back. What the hell's going on?! The roof above crumbled and fell on top of the boys.

"This way Amber! I can hear Wolfy!" Aeilita yelled as she came barging through the door. "Wolfy! Are you okay?!" Aeilita said scrambling over to Wolfy. I don't think they noticed the boys yet. Aeilita began talking to Wolfy while Amber came scrambling over here to help us.

"Ugh...are you okay Cody?" One of the boy's said while standing up. "Yeah, I'm okay Blake." They boy known as Cody replied. The boys then stood up shocked. Aeilita and Amber were too.

Aeilita's wolf ears and tail were showing while Amber's bunny ears and tail were showing. The boys known as Cody and Blake had some...'appearances' too. Blake had ears that looked like Aeilita's while Cody had ears that looked like Amber's.

Wolfy then hit the two boys' heads really hard which ended up in knocking them out. "Arf!" He said. "Your right! Wolfy says we should escape now!" Aeilita replied. "What about...them?" Amber pointed. "We'll have to take them. We can't risk anyone telling on us." I said.

They nodded and picked them both up while their wings appeared. Then something weird happened. Wolfy barked and we all closed our eyes. When we opened them back up, we were in Kuki's house. "Uhh...Wolfy?" Kuki asked. Wolfy just sat there wagging his tail and barking happily.

**~ Mushi's Pov ~**

"Where did they go?!" Master yelled angrily at us. "I-I don't know. They just vanished. No one was left in the room and there were no signs of leaving." I managed to explain shuddering. "You will be punished for it, Mushi!" I closed my eyes and whimpered waiting for the attack.

Nothing came. I opened my eyes back up to see Joey in front of me carrying me. "Wh-what are you doing? Master's gonna hurt you!" I questioned to him. "More like he was going to hurt _you_! I don't care if we're evil or not, I'm not letting him hurt you!" He said calmly running through a tunnel.

"B-But why? You're evil. We're evil! Aren't we supposed to laugh or something if someone else is being punished?" I asked. He sighed. "As I said before, evil or not, I'm not letting him hurt you. Besides, you're kinda...cute." He said to me. "W-wha?" I whispered mainly to myself.

He-he l-likes me? Evil doesn't like! Or...does it? No! Plus I can't like him! He's-he's cute! Err...I mean ugly! Yeah, ugly! Heehee...

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

"Oh! Your back! And...with friends?" Abby asked us coming out of the kitchen. "Uh..yeah! We just came back from a...walk." I told her nervously. "Told you they were on a walk Abby!" Hoagie shouted from the kitchen.

"We'll be right back. We're gonna go upstairs." Wally said while turning to everyone. We nodded while Aeilita and Amber grabbed the boys and followed us up to me room. They laid the boys on my bed while the rest of us sat down on a bean bag waiting for them to wake up. "Ugh...Wh-where are we?" The one called Cody asked. "Ewww! Blake wake the hell up! Your slobbering all over me!" Cody yelled while Aeilita seemed to giggle.

"Okay I'm awake! Jeez, your louder than bigfoot itself!" Blake said yawning. "Bigfoot? That made no sense..." Cody asked. "I don't make sense Cody." Blake said shrugging.

"Ya mind telling us who the hell you are!?" Amber screamed. "Actually yeah I do mind." Blake said yawning again while Aeilita tried stifling a giggle.

"Well, I'm Cody. And over there's Blake." Cody said while pointing towards the other boy. "Sup! And who are you all?"

"I'm Kuki! This is my boyfriend Wally!" I said cheerily while hugging Wally. "No need to add the boyfriend part ya know?" He said chuckling. "Amber here." Amber said. "...Aeilita..." She said quietly.

"What are you guys?" I asked. "Huh? Ohhh...I know what ya mean. Why don't you answer Blake?" Cody said. "Sure! Well Cody over here is a robotic monkey and killed over 700 banana families! Then he grew magical wings and a horn and flew into the galaxy of galazabergaber! Once he was there he met me, the astounding dragon warrior! I zoomed past him and blew fire at him and his fur fell off. I then ate him and we all lived happily ever after!" Blake exclaimed while jumping on the bed. "Uhm Blake? They meant our real lives...not your fantasy one." Cody said smacking his head. "Oh right!" Blake said rubbing the back of his head while Aeilita laughed.

"Well, I'm a human! As you can see but can transform into a wolf. That's why I have these ears and tail. Cody can also turn into a rabbit. That's why he has his ears. But he likes to leave them covered up by his hoodie." Blake said while plopping back down on the bed.

"But wait, it can't just be a coincident that me and you are wolves while Amber and Cody are bunnies...?" Aeilita said curious. "I'll explain everything." Cody said.

"Well, when we were little we were best friends. One day we decided to go camping by ourselves in the woods. While we were camping a man came and knocked us out. When we awoke both of us were strapped down to some sort of table. The man that then knocked us out injected us with a needle. He told us that he needed us to see if he can morph animals and humans together. It sort of did succeed.

We both managed to transform and get away. A few days later we saw the same man but he knocked two other girls out. That's probably why you two seem similar to us. He probably injected you guys too.

Then Master came and took us in since our parents were afraid of us. But our so called 'Master' now, is an ugly worthless pile of shit! Fucking abused us! We didn't know there was anybody else there besides us. But now, we know that you two girls were there too. I don't even wanna ask what your lives were." Cody explained. "What...ever! That was so boring! I liked Blake's story better!" Aeilita huffed.

"Hey guys! Are you coming down to eat or what? Me and Hoagie ordered pizza!" Abby yelled up the stairs. "We'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. "She ordered pizza and Hoagies! Yumm!" Blake said rubbing his stomach. "Actually the 'Hoagie' she was saying, is our friend." Wally explained. "Awhh...hoagie's are good..." Blake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's just go down to eat! I'm hungry!" Aeilita said running down the stairs. "Wait for me!" Blake yelled running after her. "They sooo like are gonna become a couple!" Amber and Cody both said blushing a tint of pink.

"Great, we're gonna have to explain this all over again to them two!" I said. "Hey, at least we have new friends!" Wally exclaimed. "Yeah, wolf and bunny friends..."

_**Boy was this a loooong chapter for me to write! This took me 2 full days to write! Actually 3 since it's 6:00am right now! I hope you like this guys! Please please please review! And yes, Aeilita, Amber, Blake, and Cody are my OC's!**_

_**Also, I would like to ask from what you know right now, what two characters do you like the most? From my OC's of course! I'll have a small profile of who they are on my profile. Lol. x3**_

_**Spring Break! Woooooooo! (^O^)**_


	8. Sad Update: Read if you care!

_**Okay so...hey guys. I bet I sound really depressed right now, huh? Well, that's because I am... A friend of mine, well he's in my class (well...was) and basically he was the class clown. **_

_**Always cheering everybody up and giving us a good laugh! Yeah, he gets in trouble...alot. But he makes everything and everyday un for us!**_

_**But it's all gonna change tomorrow when I go back to school... From now on, I hate **__**HATE**__** Saturdays.**_

_**Ya wanna know why?**_

_**Well, he died. 14 years old damnit! He told his ex-girlfriend not to worry about him the day before it happened. She told him that she'll always worry. Sabastion...**_

_**It was an accident... he tripped and fell by being stupid and fell on the rope... He was still alive when his brother found him. His bro helped him off and watched him die in his arms...**_

_**His parents didn't care about him either. I feel so bad! My section might have counseling for him too... Nothing will be the same anymore...not seeing him in class..**_

_**Yeah, so I might not be updating for a little but, i gave you the reason. **_

_**Fly High Sabastion! R.I.P. You were a good buddy!**_


	9. The evil within is gone

_**No info needed besides that I don't own the KND or any such thing. All I own are my OC characters (?including older Joey?)**_

_**Wally: She made this one mostly about two of her OC's! -.-''  
Kuki: Wally! Be nice! It's only one chapter! Plus, you're in mostly this whole story AND you're in an entire TV series...  
Wally: Fine...she's okay. For now...  
Me: ...o3o...**_

* * *

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

"Hey! That's my piece!" I yelled at Blake. "Nuh uh! Your name isn't on it!" He said while taking a bite. I gasped and scrunched my nose. "You meanie! That was the last piece of Bacon Pizza!" I screamed grabbing the slice he bit and ate it. "Uhh...you actually ate something that I bit?" He wondered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him while my sister, his 'brother', and my two fiends were coming down the stairs. "No one usually does that... Especially a girl since they think it's 'gross' and 'disgusting'." He said wolfing down his drink. "Well them 'girls' are probably girly girls like my sister. Me though, I'm a tomboy. I don't really care! I already ate something off the floor already..." I said whispering. "Oh wow. You seem...interesting." He said smiling. "Err...thanks?" I blushed.

"AEILITA! BLAKE!" The four teens yelled. (Abby and Hoagie were currently outside.) "...y-yes?" "What's up!?" Blake said. "YOU ATE ALL THE PIZZA!" They screamed. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-" I said walking towards them but couldn't finish. "STAY!" "Arr..." I whined and laid down on the floor like a dog. "YOU TWO MISTER!" "Hmph! Argf.." Blake said and scrambled down next to me.

"BAD! Bad wolfies! Not even Wolfy is that cruel!" Wally huffed at us. Wolfy came out of Kuki's pocket and stood in front of me in a guarding position growling. "GGGRRRR...!"

"W-Wolfy?" Kuki whispered. "ARF!" Wolfy said taking a step towards them. Me and Blake looked at each other and smiled. "Yay! Wolfy is on my side!" I yelled while I picked up Wolfy as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "Awh! Now that's a good puppy! Now aren't you! Now aren't you?" Blake said like a little kid would say as Wolfy licked his cheek.

"Whatever..." Wally said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. Wolfy yawned and went into the living room. "I'll call the pizza guy!" Amber shouted running to the phone. "NO! I will!" Cody screamed darting towards the phone.

Amber picked the phone up and dialed the number. Then, Cody ran into Amber and fell on top of her in an awkward position. They both blushed looking into each others' eyes. "Hello? Papa's Pizzeria Pizza! How may I help you?" A cheerful girl said.

Cody blinked and got off of AMber as she cleared her throat and started talking on the phone.

'They are so going to be a couple!' Huh? Who said that? I turned my head toward Blake and saw him smirking. He can talk to people in their minds?! I WANNA DO THAT!

I pounced on Blake and we rolled into the living room next to Wolfy transforming into miniature sized wolves.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" I barked at him. "What? Talking to other people through minds?" He asked sitting. "Yeah! I can teach you how to talk to animals if you want!?" I said sitting in front of him.

"Cool! Deal!" He barked. We brought our paws up together in a high-paw (LOL! Get it?! xD).

"Keep it down you two! I'm trying to sleep here!" I turned my head towards Wolfy. "Well someone's apparently grumpy!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Hey! I helped you guys when they tried accusing you!" He huffed. "Let's play tag!" Blake interrupted and pounced on me.

"Hey!" I giggled and ran after him ruining a fort we were in. Me and Blake both ran around the living room pouncing on each other while Wolfy just sighed and fell asleep. "Uh oh..." I mumbled stopping. "What's wrong?" Blake asked skidding. "Oh...!"

Amber and Cody came over to us with smirks and picked us up. We both barked loudly trying to scramble out of their reach but with no luck. We slumped in their arms as they carried us into a small room. They closed the doors and left me and Blake by ourselves.

"This sucks..." Blake said detransforming into his human self. "Why does it suck? Because I'm here?" I asked detransforming also. "Yeah. Being locked in a room with a girl sucks!" He said pouting.

He-He...doesn't like me. He-! ...why does it feel like my heart is breaking? No-! I couldn't have fallen into liking him! I promised I wouldn't like another boy again! Well, like like.

But still...he doesn't like me... He probably hates me...

"Oh..." I mumbled and transformed back into my wolf form walking into a corner and lying down. "Aeilita? Oh dear! I didn't mean it like that, Aeilita! I swear!" Blake said coming over towards me. I just rested my paws on my eyes.

"Aeilita? Please? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like I said." He grumbled. "Then you shouldn't have said it in the first place..." I whispered but he couldn't understand my barking.

"Ugh! Why couldn't you teach me animal language first?" He huffed and sat down next to me with his head down. "Aeilita... I'm sorry." He huffed and started to pet my back.

I yawned a little too loudly and he noticed. 'Tired?' He said in my mind. I let out a small, "Arr...haaa..." and closed my eyes.

I noticed that Blake picked me up and set me in his lap while petting me still. He grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself and fell asleep with me in his arms.

_**(Awwh! So cute! A small Aeilita&Blake moment there! :3)**_

* * *

**~ Mushi's Pov ~**

Joey was still carrying me in his arms as we came up to a familiar neighborhood. "I-In there!" I said pointing to the abandoned warehouse. He followed my directions and entered.

He set me down on a box while he sat on the floor. I sighed as a chill was sent through my spine. Kuki just turned 13 which means that I'm 10. Normally, Joey is supposed to be at least 3 or 4 years old right now. But he's not now, is he? So then how old is he?

Joey seemed a bit taller than me and looked a bit older too. He's probably 11 now. I wonder what his parents would say when they see him...

Wait, whatever happened to me being evil? Didn't I get shot with that laser!? Why am I not really 'evil' now?

"J-Joey? Do you really think I'm c-cute?" I asked sitting on the floor next to him. He gulped quietly then said, "Y-yeah.." "You do know we can't err...be together because what if my sister and your brother get married? Then what?" I asked nervously blushing. He grew bright red also. "Well, if they do...uhm...we'll only be related by marriage. Ya know? Like Stepbrother and Stepsister, not blood related. So, we could still be...together..." He said slowly whispering the last word.

How is he so smart? I mean, all he did was grow and age! Weird of ya ask me!

Both of our faces were still bright red. I laid down on my back while Joey stood up. "Where ya going?" I asked. "I'm hungry. Maybe I'll steal something..." He said thinking. Looks like he still has evil in him. If I'm not evil...how can I turn him into not being evil?

Ugh. What would my sister say...? 'If you want to try to turn something into good that is evil, you must face the evil with its opposite! Which is LOVE!' Ehh...that is what she would say...and I guess she's right too.

But how do I do that?

Joey went to step over my legs but tripped as I was thinking. "Eep-!" Joey tripped and fell on top of me which made me close my eyes shut tight. W-What's so warm...? I opened my eyes slightly and saw that Joey was on top of me...but, since he tripped...his lips were on mine!

He-he's taking my first kiss! Joey opened his eyes too and seemed just as shocked as I was. Our faces turned even brighter if that was possible.

Wait! This is a sign of Love! It could 'cure' Joey from being evil!

Even though I hesitated and didn't want to at first, I started to kiss him. He seemed surprised at first. A couple of seconds went by and I felt that he was kissing back.

I-I think it's working! YES!

Joey broke away and got up off of me helping me up with him.

"S-Sorry ab-about th-that..." He stuttered. "I-It's o-okay." I blushed.

We stood there like that for a few minutes with the air between us becoming very awkward.

"S-So...where did you say you were going?" I asked him to see if his answer changed. "Oh yeah! I was on my way to go and buy some food! Wanna come with me?"

"Yes!" hehe...it worked! I guess he'll be staying like that now. I'm glad he didn't change back into being a baby...that would've been kinda awkward kissing a 3-year-old.. I shuddered and then followed Joey..

* * *

_**Done! Pretty small chapter huh? Maybe...? Not sure. Lol.. Well, we just witnessed an OC moment AND a Mushi&Joey moment! I also can't believe I finally got up to 1,000+ views! Maybe I could get 25 reviews? For my birthday? It's coming up in May...can you do that for me? Pwease? Anywayz...Goodbye! Cya next time then!**_


	10. Findings

_**Here's the next one! Hope you like it..!? **_

_**Wally: Just get on with the story!  
Kuki: Stop being such a meanie pants!  
Me: I don't Own Anything!  
Wally: Shut Up! Everyone knows that already!  
Cody: Shut Can't Go Up! Gas Prices Can!  
Wally: Why you..-!  
Me: GET READING NOW PLEASE! NOTHING TO SEE UP HERE! hehehe...**_

**~ Joey's Pov ~**

"Come on Mushi!" I yelled back to her while she scrambled up towards me. "Joey? Do you think we'll ever see our sister and brother again?" She asked. "Don't say something like that. You know we will!" I told her.

"How do you know all this though? I mean...yeah you're probably 11 now but, you were a baby before! And now you're like all smart and stuff! How?" She asked waving her hands about. "I-...don't know. I guess since I was little, I just payed attention a lot and learned what things mean and crud?" I said thinking. **(Payed is an actual word! Just not used a lot though!)**

"Where can we go to eat?" She asked. "How about a Pizza place?" "Oooo! I know a place! My sister would take me there all the time with Wally!" She shrieked grabbing my hand and running off pulling me with her. I blushed a tad as I tried to keep up with her running.

**~ Amber's Pov ~**

"I can't believe you're making me come with you!" Cody groaned as I was pulling his hand to come with me. "Oh shush it! You want pizza right?" "Yes!" "Then shut up and maybe we'll make it before we they close! I can't believe we have to go get it!" I groaned speed walking.

"Slow down! You're going to fast! I'm hungry! Go faster! We're never going to make it! RUN YOU BITCH SO WE CAN MAKE IT!" Cody grunted and screamed and what not. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled starting to run along with him. "SHUT CAN'T GO UP! GAS PRICES CAN!" He yelled back at me. "Ya know what? You're a smartass..." I groaned. "No I'm not...my ass can't be smart! It has no brain!" He said smirking while I facepalmed.

/

As we were about to leave the pizza place I spotted two familiar people. "CODY! Come with me!" I told him while running to the youngsters. "Oh my god! IT IS _YOU_!" I screamed picking up the girl and hugging her. "Amber...calm...down...can't...breathe..." Mushi replied trying to get some air. "Huh? Sorry...I just thought you would've tried to kill me... Nah...Joey would've tried that. Wait! Why didn't you try to kill me?!" I screamed while Cody just stared at the wall saying, "So...how are you today Mr. Wall?... You seem pretty cool yourself too!... You divorced with Mrs. Wall! No wonder she's on the opposite side of you! Tsk tsk tsk...huh? Oh! You take care too! Bye Mr. Wall!" We all just stared at Cody. "What?" He asked.

...Cody is a fucking creepster!

"As I was saying..," I turned my head back to Mushi and Joey. "Why didn't you try killing me?" I asked calmly. "Well...I sorta...did something that made the evilness crud go away..." Mushi said while blushing as Joey grew pink. "What?" I asked curious. Mushi came up to my ear and whispered to me. "YOU WHAT!? Jeez! I still didn't have my first yet! Wow...a 10 year old having her first already and I didn't yet. I really must be ugly then..." I said while Cody then asked, "What's the 'first' thing?" "A kiss. Mushi and Joey had their first and I still didn't! Well anyways... that 'kiss' made the evil inside them like..disappear! But it seems that it didn't take Joey's age away either..." Cody was all confused on everything.

We all tried explaining to him what happened while walking back to Kuki's house.

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

"Ugh! When are they coming back? Im soooooo hungry!" I whined. "Your hungry? What about me!?" Hoagie cried sitting down on the couch next to Abby. "Boy, you eat all the time!" Abby told Hoagie. "...I never get full?" He answers more like a question.

"Wally? What's wrong?" I looked over and saw that Wally was deep in thought about something.. "They're...close." "What? Who's close?" I asked confused. "Th-They're here!" He cried jumping out of his seat opening the door to reveal Amber and Cody.

"Hey guys look wh-!" Wally pushed the two out of the way to reveal Mushi and Joey. "MUSHI!" I said running towards her and giving her a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much Mushi!" I said. "Uhmm...I'm Joey." I let go and saw that I was hugging a tall Joey while Mushi was smirking in the back. "...Oh well!" I said giggling while hugging Joey again. "Bro? Help? Need to breathe here!" Wally just chuckled. I let go of Joey and he was breathing hard.

After everyone all got settled and inside after eating the food, Amber, Cody, Mushi, and Joey explained what happened. "Bro!" Wally said picking up Joey and giving him a noogie. "I didn't know you were a ladie's man!" Wally said while Joey chuckled. Mushi still had her cheeks full of bright red.

...Hmm... I wonder what Aeilita and Blake are up to? I got up quietly telling Wally I was going to check on them.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Awwh!" I whispered. Blake was holding a transformed Aeilita in his arms while the two were sleeping together. That's so adorable! I closed the door back up and kept it unlocked.

"So how are they? Abby wants to know!" Abby said smirking. "They look so adorable! Aeilita is transformed into her wolf form while Blake is holding her in his arms, and they're both sleeping together!" "WHAT!?" Amber and Cody yelled about to get up. "Oh no you don't! Leave them go! You guys are probably getting worked up over nothing! Plus, you two need some time together also!" I said standing in front of them while they started to blush a bit.

"I do not like him/her!" They both said. "Uh huh...That's so believable. Even more with the blush on your faces!" Abby chuckled. "Whatever.." Amber said. Cody just stayed quiet.

**~ No one's Pov ~**

Amber and Cody decided to not argue and went upstairs in Mushi's room to sleep. Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie fell asleep downstairs while watching 'Pee Wee's Big Adventure'. In Kuki's room Blake started to sturr.

He took a big yawn and went to see if they unlocked the door yet. "That's slightly good..." He said while walking to the bathroom. He then went downstairs to get something to drink. He sat in the kitchen drinking Mountain Dew while thinking. "...Do I like her? No. I can't. I don't... then why does my heart keep telling me I do..?"

After he finished his drink he turned off the light and Tv that they left on and went back upstairs. He went in the room to find Aeilita detransformed back into her human form and she started to shiver. "...This isn't what I wanted to do...but, I think it's what I should do." He whispered and laid down next to Aeilita putting his arm around her stopping her from shivering.

Aeilita felt this and opened one eye. She saw Blake asleep next to her and blushed because of his arm around her. She took a big breath and tried falling back asleep, cuddling into his neck.

_**Done! For now... This was a pretty good chappie! Right? Review please! Kinda short too...Ehh...it's okay for now!**_


	11. The Game Part 1

_**Hai! I know I haven't been updating recently... I'm sorry! Usually I wouldn't care about the 4th quarter in school and just do whatever, but I want it to be my best! So, most of my time is on school... Plus, I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Well...just enjoy, that's all I have to say...v.v**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some characters.  
Thank you!**

* * *

**~ Kuki's Pov ~**

I woke up and carefully made my way to the kitchen to not wake anyone up. I decided to make everyone eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns, with some orange juice or orange drink. I quickly ran upstairs to my room to get my Breakfast Rainbow Monkey.

"Awwhhhh! That's just too adorable!" I whispered looking at Blake and Aeilita cuddling. I took out my phone and took a picture and ran back downstairs with my monkey giggling.

"Now what are you doing up so early?" A voice said as it caught me and wrapped its arms around my waist. "Cooking!" I giggled turning around and giving Wally a kiss on the cheek. "Like some help with breakfast then?" Wally asked. "Yes please! I'll get the drinks and the table fixed up!" I giggled. "And leave me with all the food? You're cruel..." He chuckled and I laughed.

After we were almost done I heard a bunch of rumbling upstairs. "Aeilita and Blake." We both said shaking our heads and laughing as they came into the kitchen transformed and wagging their tails. "So..how was the nice sleep? Cuddly enough? Should've invited me!" I giggled as Blake got mad and was blushing furiously. "Go wake the others why don't cha?" Wally chuckled as the two ran out.

Wally then gave me an unexpected hug and pulled me in tighter. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "Ah love ya, Kooks." Wally whispered to me. "I love you too Wally." I told him. After we pulled away something green was glowing around my neck. The same thing to Wally but the glow was orange instead. "M-My necklace!" I shouted grabbing my necklace and pulling it off. "Wally? What is going on!" I shouted. He shook his head, and then the necklaces started going back to normal and stopped glowing.

"FOOD!" Aeilita and Blake said running into the kitchen pouncing on us with everyone else following. _What was that glowing?_ Me and Wally looked at each other than at everyone else. We got up off the floor and sat down next to each other as everyone else sat down. Blake and Aeilita detransformed back into their regular selves and was about to eat, "PUT THE FOOD DOWN." I yelled. "We have to say grace first!" I giggled as they groaned. Amber and Cody chuckled. "Amber? Cody? Nice of you to volunteer! Say grace now please!" I smirked as Wally chuckled and they groaned.

They whispered to each other and smiled. "Dear God, Thank you for this food. Amen!" They laughed as they digged their way through the food eating it. _That was totally NOT a good grace... _

As everyone was finishing up their food, Joey and Wally were talking on the phone in the other room. I got up and sat down on the couch in front of them as I watched them talking.

"Please Mom! ... Come on! Only for a couple more weeks! ... But..! ... Fine. ... A month! It better go by fast..." Wally groaned as he passed the phone to Joey and I could hear his parents yelling. _Probably excited that Joey's not a baby anymore..._

"What was that all about?" I asked him as he plummeted down next to me on the couch. "I...have to go back to Australia." He said sadly. "...when do you leave?" I asked quietly. "Tomorrow. Please don't be sad. I do have a present for you in a month!" He said hugging me. "Thank you Wally..." I sniffled trying to smile.

Everyone gathered outside in the backyard for what I think, a game. "Okay everyone! So listen up!" Abby yelled getting everyone's attention. "This is how the game works. It's sorta like Truth or Dare if you think about it! So, everyone must admit something about themselves that is true. If not, you have to do the thing the next person says to do.." She explained. _This seems boring... -3-_

"This is the order in which everyone goes! Aeilita, Mushi, Blake, Kuki, Cody, Joey, Me(Abby), Wally, Amber, Hoagie!"

"Okay uhmm...I...never had a boyfriend before..." Aeilita said shyly blushing. _Poor Aeilita..!_ "Uhm...I don't wanna say mine..." Mushi said blushing red. "Alright! Blake, tell Mushi to do something!" Abby said. "Hmm...Kiss Joey!" Blake laughed. "Er..." Mushi went as she crawled over to a blushing Joey and kissed him lightly and pulled away fast.

"Blake! Your turn!" Abby said. "...Well...I have a couple personalities...and there's this girl I like...but," He went on. "But what?" Aeilita asked him curious. "N-Nothing." He said quickly blushing. "Okkkk...I don't know anything." I said nervously looking at Cody. "Strip.." Cody said smirking as Wally grew wide-eyed and I flushed. "Just Kidding! Eat dirt." He laughed as Wally came over to me and hugged me protectedly. I picked up some dirt and put it in my mouth and spit it out a second later. "You never said I had to swallow it!" I gagged.

"Uhm...errr...I like a girl. And, she's at this group right now." Cody began. Amber looked nervous. _Amber totally likes him!_ "Who is it?!" Aeilita said excitedly. "I'm not telling!" Cody yelled laughing. "I'll give you a bag of laffy taffy, blow pops, and cry baby's if you tell us!" Aeilita said trying to persuade him.

"Err...fine! But you better get me that candy!" Cody grumbled. "Of course I will! I'm not like Amber, who'll buy the candy then forget who it was for and just eat it all by herself..." Aeilita giggled as Amber blushed. "That was once!" She yelled. "Mhhmmm... So, who do you like Cody?" Aeilita asked. _This game is getting pretty interesting..!_

"Asmdnber.." He whispered. "What?" Aeilita asked. "Amshbder.." He said a little louder. "Huh?" She asked again laughing as everyone was eager to know the answer. "Amber..." He finally said quietly. "I can't hear you!" She sang giggling. "AMBER!" He yelled blushing madly as Amber was doing the same.

A few more minutes went by with everyone laughing and giggling and such. I had to say...that was pretty cute! _I wonder if Amber likes Cody too? They would make such a cute couple!_

* * *

_**END! Cute huh? ^-^ Will there be another couple? Or just a minor crush? Only I shall know the answer! Mwuahaha! ;3 Well...there will be a part 2 if you noticed the chappie title... Cya soon for Part 2! ^3^**_


	12. Explanations!

_**Okai, so I noticed either some of you, or just one, (IDK!) but anyways, are a bit confused. Yeah, I would be too! xD Well, so far in the story and I can tell you all of this:**_

_**On the day of decomissioning, was Kuki's birthday. Kuki didn't want to forget Wally so she fled, for she didn't want to forget him. While fleeing, her parents died in an accident.**_

_**Wally came back from Australia seeing the crash of her parents on TV, wanting to try and help her through it. As Kuki began opening up to Wally once more, her sister Mushi, and Wally's brother Joey, have been kidnapped! (literally...:3) While kidnapped, the ray turned them evil, and ending in Joey growing a bit older. In the end, Joey and Mushi kiss, finding that their *puppy love* was stronger than the evil.**_

_**Meanwhile, Abby and Hoagie were decomissioned. Nigel, being the leader of the group, was not and was transferred over to the TND. In chapter 6, Abby and Hoagie remember everything (i think...).**_

* * *

_**In 'New Friends', which are Aeilita, Amber, Blake, and Cody, they were basically servants to the guy who was behind the kidnapping. The four have never exsperienced any type of love or affection in that kind of way at all.**_

_**Another thing, Wally or Kuki didn't go to TND because neither were decomissioned, for they haven't got the proper admissions of joining the TND at all. For them two to go to the TND, they will have to be decomissioned first.**_

* * *

_**The reasons the new friends are there, is just...luck? I don't know the proper word, but they're here, because they're here! ^~^ Lol.**_

* * *

_**This chappie was for all explainings! If you guys ever need any more explaining to do, just ask me! Don't be afraid or anything! It was quite hard explaining this myself, for I haven't exactly been writing recently... Basically because I was really worried about my grades in school...**_

_**Well, that's it for the explaining! OH! Another thing, I PASSED TO 8TH GRADE! :D I'm so happy! But yet, I'm not... :/ Actaully, i'm quite afraid. What i'm afraid of, I have no clue to this point... Ah well... **_

_**Another tip for you guys, The four new friends, are actually based on me and my friends!**_

* * *

_** Aeilita is me. I've always loved that name! When I get older, I'm planning on the name for a kid! (Not that I want any soon! O~O) Plus, I love wolves! And people wonder why my nickname is Wolfy..! :3**_

_**Amber, is my best friend, Gabby. She's really crazy and all! If you would meet her, the description in here, would fit her personality perfectly! She loves Bunnies and Pickles..a lot..**_

_**Blake, is my crush in real life. It's his actual name too. You see, I've actually liked him for a while. Since like, 2nd or 3rd grade really. But until this grade, I've never seen him as a 'boyfriend' kind of person, get me? Well anyways, he's dating my one friend, her name's Trinity, and she's not actually aloud to be dating. Plus, she tells me that he talks about me and stuff! I feel like I might have a chance with him, but yet when they ask him if he likes me, he says no... Like, UGH! I mean, his own girlfriend wants us to go out! I'll be forever alone...**_

_**(Where do you think I have all the time to work on these...I'm never outside with a 'boyfriend' or anything so yeah...I've also been single for 8 months! Woopdie Doo! -_-)**_

_**Cody, is Gabby(Amber)'s former crush. She still likes him, but not much. So, yeah. Not a lot to talk about him. He's really mean and always tricking people and crap! Well, to me he is... T~T**_

* * *

_**I promise I shall update more often! I'm just, also drawing a lot... I might post a few pics (URLS) to what they look like.. Maybe even my Youtube channel.. Anyways, yeah...that's it!**_


End file.
